


[Vid] No More Songs

by evewithanapple



Series: vids by evewithanapple [13]
Category: Hair (1979)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple
Summary: Our songs will be silenced; but what of it? Go on singing.





	[Vid] No More Songs

[No More Songs [Hair]](https://vimeo.com/217426576) from [evewithanapple](https://vimeo.com/user10966920) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
